Penumbra
by Kelleighlizz
Summary: A young vampire finds herself in the ranks of the Companions after fleaing from her newest home. She's the polar opposite of the Circle, and yet she feels more at home than anywhere else. But what happens when her condition intrudes her feelings for a man with a certain wolfish grin as they hunt in a pack? VilkasxOc. Oc not Dragonborn.
1. Book I

**A/N: **

* * *

**_Favorite, Follow, Review, & Enjoy!_**

**_Kelleighlizz  
ConfessionsOfGaming | IG & Tumblr_**

* * *

**The Elder Scrolls: Skyrim**

**•••**

**Penumbra**

**•••**

**Book I - Agent of Night**

******•••**

**Chapter I**

**The Lost Nightingale**

"I hardly recognize you in that armor. You look like a real warrior."

"I am a real warrior." I pushed back at my beloved friend as we compliment out new armor. She was right, we looked more intimidating and professional.

We were like sisters - Karliah and I - watching out for each other, even if she was a Dark Elf - a Dunmer - and I a half Nord and half Brenton, which was a story for another time. We were stronger than blood sisters, and we often bickered like ones too. 'You're too tiny to have seen eighteen summers!' She would shout, which I would reply, 'You've seen enough to be my mother!'

"We better change back into our leathers before the boys throw a hissy fit about our involvement with Daedras."

"Only one. And the Guild believe in her anyways. Their loyalty brings us luck, lucky brings us gold."

•••

"My, my, lass. That's a quite a bit of gold."

"They even paid in advance. This is turning out to be a good year for us." I mentioned, tilting my head towards our now filled chamber of riches and investments. Bryn nodded in agreement before tucking the coin purse I brought into one-of-his-many-pockets before patting my head, like he always does. He may have been younger than Gallus, but I still looked up to his like a little sister does with a big brother. I smirked and headed back to the Cistern - running around Riften took a toll on me.

•••

2 Years Later

"You're a liar and a murderer! To Oblivion with the both of you! Leave now or face judgment!"

"Mercer, I assure you she's innocent."

"Innocent or not, she's with the elf which makes her a traitor as well!"

"Sorry, lass. But Mercer is right. We are not the Dark Brotherhood."

•••

Six Months Later

"I'm so sorry..." Was the last word before she sunk her razor sharp teeth into my forearm, draining the life right out of me. At that moment, nothing but fear and pain flashed through my mind and body, but days later I realized she was just saving my life - ironically by killing me.

I remember my transformation like it was yesterday - the bolt of fire running from my arm to every inch of my toes and fingers as the venom spread. She tried to be gentle, but breaking one's skin always resulted in displeasure and pain.

The last thing I remember was standing up in that stupid cage and bolting out, but before I reached the exit everything went dark as I blacked out.

The next morning was agonizing as I collapsed on my hands and knees, clenching my jaw in disgust as the sun literally burned my flesh. I dove for cover in the woods, starving. I didn't care what I ate, I just needed something - raw with blood.

I was in such a haze that I couldn't remember if the handprint across my mouth was my warpaint from earlier or if I made such a mess in my first meal that it was blood. The lack of iron told me - later when my senses were heightened - that it was just my warpaint. My pale skin almost matched my snow-white hair as my red eyes peered through my thick eyelashes. Everything about me changed that night, and nothing would ever be the same. I wanted to hurl at the thought of it, but nothing same as I dry heaved. Apparently the dead don't vomit.

•••

**4E 194**

When he first found me, I was lying in the snow, awaiting for the sun to rise and take my mortal body away so my mind could rest for once. I was tired of this - never sleeping, surviving on blood, and victim to the sun when I was weak. This was torture and Hiricine, 'God' of the Hunt, was probably looking down at me, laughing his antlers off as he asked me, 'why didn't you just take my gift?'

He would be right, why didn't I? I'd be able to stay human until I changed skins, I wouldn't have to feast on blood every day, and most importantly I could sleep, eat mortal food, and reproduce - not like that was really important right now.

Like I was saying, the night he - coincidently, a child of Hircine - found me, I was laying in a patch of snow, weak enough to actually feel the bitter cold as it ran up and down my body. I could smell him walking towards me, his scent burning my nostrils - as mine probably did to his.

Without a question nor word, he scooped me up in his arms and carried my frozen body to his set camp nearby. I was so weak from hunger that I could feel his warmth embrace my body until he laid me down on a mat and pulled his fur blanket over me.

He knew what I was, and yet he still pushed it aside and treated me as a mortal. I laid there, starring at his icy-blue orbs from the other side of the fire as he started to cook his catch of the day for dinner. Instead of skinning one of his rabbits, he tossed it towards my lap before mentioning how hungry I looked.

Once the rabbit was finished, I rested once more on the mat, gazing up at the stars - the Warrior was out tonight, meaning you were more powerful tonight if you believed in that kind of thing - as well as the wolf.

I found his wolfish grin to be unsettling.

I knew Hiricine was looking down, laughing for what is was worth.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **

* * *

**_Favorite, Follow, Review, & Enjoy!_**

**_Kelleighlizz  
ConfessionsOfGaming | IG & Tumblr_**

* * *

**The Elder Scrolls: Skyrim**

**•••**

**Penumbra**

**•••**

**Book I - Agent of Night**

******•••**

**Chapter II**

**His Claws and Her Teeth**

The next day, I was standing in the shadows along the river bank, debating my future as the sun threatened me. If I didn't decide within twenty minutes what to do, I would allow to sun to swallow my body.

I wanted to do something great with my life - considering the amount of time I had on this physical plane - but it wasn't worth this hunger and constantly being rejected any and every where. This life was not meant to be mine, so why Serana? I pondered on why and what it meant to live an immortal life, knowing I would soon feel the sun's embrace before exploding into a quick fire and finding the afterlife - the true afterlife.

I took a deep breath, feeling the heat of the rays as it began to burn my pale skin as it unmasked the shadows around me. A sliver of light peered through the three tops, leaking through the leaves and kissed the back of my hand, searing it like a bite from fire. It hurt like the depths of Oblivion but I embraced my choice. I looked beyond the river, spotting with my red orbs a shadow of pure darkness; a figure of a woman clothed in a black dress, her eyes pure white that glowed like a soul, and a unique paint design - circles and dots covering her face. I tilted my head for a second before all the air was knocked out of my lungs and I flew back I into the shadows several feet by a unrelenting force.

When my eyes opened again, my head was rushing and my vision blurred as if I was snow blinded. The woman - more like an apparition than an actual being - stood over me, reaching her black fingers towards me as I tried to breathe, but my lungs weren't functioning.

A sudden shake caused my vision to straighten out and soon I was seeing blue instead of white starring back at me. Oddly enough, it was a familiar blue; not deep like a sapphire but not light like the sky. It was like a combination of white and blue - like a pearl with more blue than any other colour.

Soon I began to realize a man was shaking me back to reality as I looked at the now-far-away river and back at the orbs. It was a man I've seen before, carrying me during the night last night. I remember slipping out after I saw his chest deeply rise and fall in a rhythmic pattern, signaling he was asleep.

"Are you alright, biter." He asked, his voice heavy and stern, warning me that he will give no quarter if I lashed out and tried to harm him, even if he was resistant to my venom. I nodded in response, finding my words caught between my teeth like fresh meat. He snarled a bit before releasing me, giving no offering hand or even a simple look of concern. Yet why did he save me?

I followed his trail, not because I was following him, but because it was the only trail within miles from here and going west would only bring be back from where I ran, so I headed east. I stuck to the shadows while the wolf followed along the path, keeping his ears on me and my eyes on him. We stayed like that until the sun hid behind the mountains, relieving me for the next few hours. When the shadows covered the path, I followed the man in pursuit, pretending I was paying no mind to him however I was watching every move, not because I thought he would attack but I was curious to what kind of hunter he was and where he was going.

When the night grew bolder, I watched as he stopped and crouched down, listening to the commotion not far away. I heard it too - sounds of human laughter as the chime of their tankards as they drank the night away. I could smell the thick air of roasted mutton and spiced mead along with human blood - they probably killed someone nearby.

I was hungry, too hungry to realize my body was leading me to their camp with the wolf at my heels. My mind was clouded like the fogged mornings in the Rift as the smell of human blood overwhelmed me. Before the drunken clan of bandits could see what hit them, a man wiggled and writhed between my teeth, sunken into his neck as I devoured his blood like a starving child.

His pale white body collapsed lifeless as I wiped the blood off my now red lips with my sleeve, grinning with satisfaction as the others shouted and drew their weapons. Before they could strike, the wolf swung his sword at a bandit, chopping him in half before clashing blades with another. I followed his moves, unsheathing my dagger and dipping under my attacker's horizontal swinging axe while digging my weapon into his abdomen, staining my hands red.

Faster than to the fight, it ended with their bodies littered across the ground, now stained in blood. I noticed the wolf snarling and scrunching his nose in attempt to rid himself of the scent of blood, which seemed to be bothering him more than anything else and took off into the night with me at his heels this time.

Hours later, before it was too late, we halted at a clearing in the woods and began to rest. He built a fire and began to cook his catch of the day - a leg of a buck - while I sat by a nearby tree trunk, close enough to have a conversation if needed yet far away that the flames didn't burn. Now that I was quenched, I would be able to travel in sunlight for the next two days; three if I fed on a large animal between then.

"Who do you fight for, skin-changer?" I asked him, his eyes locking onto mine with disgust. Calling a wolf a skin-changer was equivalent to calling a female a twat or whore - unless they really were a whore and embraced the name.

Sooner or later, his frown turned into a thin line and his eyes never left mine. "The Companions in Whiterun. And yourself, biter."

"I... Don't fight for anyone. I fight to find a cure."

"Vilkas." He spoke after a long pause and hesitation, which I replied with a 'huh?'

"My name's Vilkas."

"Arya, at your service."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **

* * *

**_Favorite, Follow, Review, & Enjoy!_**

**_Kelleighlizz  
ConfessionsOfGaming | IG & Tumblr_**

* * *

**The Elder Scrolls: Skyrim**

**•••**

**Penumbra**

**•••**

**Book I - Agent of Night**

******•••**

**Chapter III  
The Companions**

Vilkas and I established a new kind of bond - nothing like friendship - but more like companionship. During our journey East, we came upon thieves, bandits, and other hungry animals and slain them all. I watched as he swung his great sword to and fro as if he was born with a blade in his tiny, infant fingers- as far as I knew he did. He was a skilled warrior; later he would tell me he was basically born with a sword in his hand when his father left to fight in the Great War, before I was even born.

In the mean time, Vilkas watched as I struck down enemies with a blade he gave me; he said it was made in his home at the Skyforge. He told me how it was a legendary forge - although I never heard of such a thing - and that people from all over Tamriel come to buy skyforge weapons; they're made from strong and light-weight metals. I could feel the powers of the blade as it cut through flesh and bone like warm butter. The blade was beautiful and I was grateful to have such a gift from a man I am natural enemies with.

We became so accustomed to each other that by the time we reached the outskirts of Whiterun, he knew which way my blade would swing before I even knew, and visa versa.

Whiterun was beautiful, not too much snow but the was bright. For the past couple days, I've only devoured small animal blood, not enough to protect me from the sun's rays. Instead, I wore a cloak which covered my body, but I could still feel the heat. Once inside Whiterun, I shadowed Vilkas as he gave me a little bit of info.

"The Companions fight with honor and morality unlike most milk drinking mercenaries. Some of my Shield-Siblings are like me, however most are oblivious to the Beast Blood, so keep quiet for the most part."

"Why are you telling me all of this?"

"As acting Harbinger, it is my duty to make sure the Companions are strong in numbers as well as arms. And well, we've recently lost a few of our own members and you're able-bodied and strong-minded. Welcome to Jorrvaskr."

He swung the double doors open as I followed closely. A couple cheers sounded from the group inside, a couple holding tankards and others, their fists. Some quieted down immediately after gazing upon me, returning me with a grim look. Instantly I could separate those with the Blood and those who just oblivious stood beside them.

"A word, Shield-Brother." An auburn haired woman asked with disgust. Her green eyes, which peered through her war paint, have been locked on mine since the moment Vilkas burst trough the doors. She was known as Aela the Huntress.

...

"Her? You're considering recruiting their kind?"

"Aela, I've seen her fight like a champion. We need her in our ranks."

"Brother, don't you think this is a little extreme? We can find more suitable mercenaries to fight for us."

I stood in the corner as the trio argued. A man who looked like Vilkas, but broader and taller, sided with Aela against Vilkas, who then crossed his arms in authority.

"Hey, fangs. How's your arm." She asked, turning towards me. Fangs? Really, wet dog?

"I've made it this far alive. Well, per say."

"When did you become a zombie?" The taller look-alike Vilkas asked.

Zombie? You mean a reanimated corpse, or a vampire. Obviously not the smart one in the bunch but at least his eyes are calmer than anyone else's.

"A week and a half at most?"

"Was that a question?" The Huntress asked, even more at edge. New vampires tend to lose control easily, especially when they're hungry.

"Well, I don't know how long it took me to transform. Could have been a few hours, or a week for all I know."

"I found her laying in snow near Markarth. By then she smelled fairly new." Vilkas came in, defending my claim. He stood beside me, guarding his Shield-Siblings from me.

"How do we know we can trust her?" Aela pressed the matter of me existing once more. Everyone knew if I was rejected by the Companions, they would find a suitable death of me before everyone knew the Companions were a pack of werewolves; Aela would probably be the one.

"We should have her to welp work before we make her a member." Ice-brains said, feeling more relaxed with me around, realizing I wasn't as much a threat as I turned out to be. "Until we have decided."

...

Torvar, the true milk-drinker of the pack, was a funny man. He often argued with a Dunmer, named Athis, about what would win in a battle - an axe or a sword. Athis was a relaxed Dunmer, knowing that elves and men would never politically agree or get along but accepted friendship of other races. Ria was a little too excited about being a Companion and eager about showing me around the Jorrvaskr. Njada was a bitch and a half, basically spat on me every time I walked by.

Vignar of the Grey-Mane clan- whatever that meant- was kind enough to teach me some history of Ysgramor and the Companions, but would stop mid-sentence, forgetting the details. Farkas was Vilkas's twin brother; the Stength of Ysgramor he would tell me. He was a lovable giant - easy on the eyes but could crush you between his hands. With Vilkas's trust, we became good friends.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: i wrote so much then i dropped my phone and it exited this page without saving :( **

* * *

**_Favorite, Follow, Review, & Enjoy!_**

**_Kelleighlizz  
ConfessionsOfGaming | IG & Tumblr_**

* * *

**The Elder Scrolls: Skyrim**

**•••**

**Penumbra**

**•••**

**Book I - Agent of Night**

******•••**

**Chapter V**

**The Transformation: Pt. I**

**The Royal Bloodline**

**...**

"She won't last through the night."

"Just give her some time."

...

"What is she doing here?"

"She's here to help Arya."

"I don't trust her."

...

"...her blood is my blood..."

...

"Arya! Don't give up on me now!"

...

**Three Days Later**

**Serana**

"You need anything, Serana?" The taller wolf twin asked, peeking his head into the room where Arya laid as I sat with her. He was a gentle giant, ignoring the fact of what I was. "You're very kind. I'll be fine." I replied in a calm enough voice to satisfy him, however I was more worried than ever for Arya. She was showing no signs of recovery and was completely unconscious for four days.

Even before her transformation, Arya was like a sister to me, always watching my back and what not. And to have one mortal who wasn't afraid of me or what I was...

I watched her narrow chest rise and fall, smiling slightly at her youth into her new world. Her body was not used to not breathing and even in unconsciousness she breathed. I envied how she still clunged to mortality as if she never died. She tried so hard to face away from the truth that it was hard to even watch.

"Hey, want some company?" Aela the Huntress, the she-wolf you sought me out, entered the room. Her face was cleaned from the warpaint and her eyelids were baggy from the lack of sleep. She looked miserable as if grief and guilt tore at her very soul.

She brought a nearby chair close to Arya's bed and close enough to me for conversing. She rested he elbows on her hands, her head in her hands as if shamed. "It's all my fault..." She whimpered over and over once more.

"Don't blame yourself. She won't perish for she's already dead. Just weak." I tried reassuring her. "At least you didn't turn her into a monster." I tried to joke but it was too painful to laugh. She looked at me with disgust, as if this was her own sister we were talking about.

"Well, I guess the story begins a while ago, when I first met Arya. I found the poor thing stuck in a cavern not too far from Markarth. She was completely dehydrated and fell unconscious. I noticed her armor, a huge scratch mark diagonally along her breastplate. She was obviously and a fighter.

"Around that time, I realized my father wanted to enslave the world and use the mortals for cattle. I didn't want any part in this but I couldn't fight my own father. I needed a champion.

"When she woke again, she agreed to fight for me after I told her about my father's plan. Soon she trained and faced Lord Harkon. The fight lasted all night and In the morning, Arya was the champion. But it did not last long for she was wounded terribly. Her blood was everywhere, pooling around her body. Sh-she looked at me and smiled, knowing she won...

"By the time I got to her... her smile faded and her breathing was shallow. I could see it... the twinkle in her silver eyes died and the light vanished... I had to do something, I couldn't let my only friend die..."

...

The next day, the Companions filled her room, each lamenting over their lose. Her breathing had stopped sometime during the night when Aela was keeping me company. Her body was surrounded with purple mountain flowers and dragon tongues with an Amulet of Talos laid on her collar-bone.

It was hard to see her like...well this...

...

**Later That Night**

**Vilkas**

"Stupid girl..." I grumbled. I sat next to her body, cursing myself and everyone involved. My wolf howled inside me, scratching the door wanting out.

This vam - woman was one of my subordinates, I took her in under my wing. I brought her here from the snow and even fought my own brother and shield-sister just to keep her here. And now she was gone because of my orders.

Why?

Why did I have Aela force her?

I should have been there.

I placed my hand over her frail one. She was so cold that it was almost alarming. Was she always this cold?

Her snow-white hair was cleaned from the dirt and blood and it shined like the moon that was out tonight. I never noticed until now how calm she looked, like if she was just sleeping.

She was beautiful.

"Your carriage awaits you. Soon you'll be in Sovrengarde. Greet Ysgramor for us, little one." I sighed, squeezing her hand. Even if she was a new recruit, she was still a sibling to us, to all of us.

I went to stand up, but something grabbed my hand, causing me to jump out of my skin.

Around my fingers, small white ones grasped. I looked over at the source to see two red eyes staring back at me, dull and pale but alive.

"I'm... not dead...just...yet..."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: i wrote so much then i dropped my phone and it exited this page without saving :( **

* * *

**_Favorite, Follow, Review, & Enjoy!_**

**_Kelleighlizz  
ConfessionsOfGaming | IG & Tumblr_**

* * *

**The Elder Scrolls: Skyrim**

**•••**

**Penumbra**

**•••**

**Book I - Agent of Night**

******•••**

**Chapter V**

**The Transformation: Pt. I**

**The Royal Bloodline**

**...**

"She won't last through the night."

"Just give her some time."

...

"What is she doing here?"

"She's here to help Arya."

"I don't trust her."

...

"...her blood is my blood..."

...

"Arya! Don't give up on me now!"

...

**Three Days Later**

**Serana**

"You need anything, Serana?" The taller wolf twin asked, peeking his head into the room where Arya laid as I sat with her. He was a gentle giant, ignoring the fact of what I was. "You're very kind. I'll be fine." I replied in a calm enough voice to satisfy him, however I was more worried than ever for Arya. She was showing no signs of recovery and was completely unconscious for four days.

Even before her transformation, Arya was like a sister to me, always watching my back and what not. And to have one mortal who wasn't afraid of me or what I was...

I watched her narrow chest rise and fall, smiling slightly at her youth into her new world. Her body was not used to not breathing and even in unconsciousness she breathed. I envied how she still clunged to mortality as if she never died. She tried so hard to face away from the truth that it was hard to even watch.

"Hey, want some company?" Aela the Huntress, the she-wolf you sought me out, entered the room. Her face was cleaned from the warpaint and her eyelids were baggy from the lack of sleep. She looked miserable as if grief and guilt tore at her very soul.

She brought a nearby chair close to Arya's bed and close enough to me for conversing. She rested he elbows on her hands, her head in her hands as if shamed. "It's all my fault..." She whimpered over and over once more.

"Don't blame yourself. She won't perish for she's already dead. Just weak." I tried reassuring her. "At least you didn't turn her into a monster." I tried to joke but it was too painful to laugh. She looked at me with disgust, as if this was her own sister we were talking about.

"Well, I guess the story begins a while ago, when I first met Arya. I found the poor thing stuck in a cavern not too far from Markarth. She was completely dehydrated and fell unconscious. I noticed her armor, a huge scratch mark diagonally along her breastplate. She was obviously and a fighter.

"Around that time, I realized my father wanted to enslave the world and use the mortals for cattle. I didn't want any part in this but I couldn't fight my own father. I needed a champion.

"When she woke again, she agreed to fight for me after I told her about my father's plan. Soon she trained and faced Lord Harkon. The fight lasted all night and In the morning, Arya was the champion. But it did not last long for she was wounded terribly. Her blood was everywhere, pooling around her body. Sh-she looked at me and smiled, knowing she won...

"By the time I got to her... her smile faded and her breathing was shallow. I could see it... the twinkle in her silver eyes died and the light vanished... I had to do something, I couldn't let my only friend die..."

...

The next day, the Companions filled her room, each lamenting over their lose. Her breathing had stopped sometime during the night when Aela was keeping me company. Her body was surrounded with purple mountain flowers and dragon tongues with an Amulet of Talos laid on her collar-bone.

It was hard to see her like...well this...

...

**Later That Night**

**Vilkas**

"Stupid girl..." I grumbled. I sat next to her body, cursing myself and everyone involved. My wolf howled inside me, scratching the door wanting out.

This vam - woman was one of my subordinates, I took her in under my wing. I brought her here from the snow and even fought my own brother and shield-sister just to keep her here. And now she was gone because of my orders.

Why?

Why did I have Aela force her?

I should have been there.

I placed my hand over her frail one. She was so cold that it was almost alarming. Was she always this cold?

Her snow-white hair was cleaned from the dirt and blood and it shined like the moon that was out tonight. I never noticed until now how calm she looked, like if she was just sleeping.

She was beautiful.

"Your carriage awaits you. Soon you'll be in Sovrengarde. Greet Ysgramor for us, little one." I sighed, squeezing her hand. Even if she was a new recruit, she was still a sibling to us, to all of us.

I went to stand up, but something grabbed my hand, causing me to jump out of my skin.

Around my fingers, small white ones grasped. I looked over at the source to see two red eyes staring back at me, dull and pale but alive.

"I'm... not dead...just...yet..."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: A huge THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed! I typically reply but my laptop god destroyed so I had to do everything by phone which is really annoying because it doesn't auto-correct on FanFic.**

**This explains the typos and everything else. Again, thank again and sorry**

**More Vilkas coming i promise. **

**And no I have not given up on The Wolf and the Lamb. Just having writers' block**

* * *

**_Favorite, Follow, Review, & Enjoy!_**

**_Kelleighlizz  
ConfessionsOfGaming | IG & Tumblr_**

* * *

**The Elder Scrolls: Skyrim**

**•••**

**Penumbra**

**•••**

**Book I - Agent of Night**

******•••**

**Chapter VII**

**A Chance of Mortality **

**...**

"A cure? You think lycanthropy is a cure to vampirism?"

"Serana, please. I haven't even chosen. I still need more time."

"Arya, just know that I did what I could to save you, not for you to become an agent of the night. Whatever you chose, I'll be right beside you. But just think that we could look for a complete cure, together." Serana's fiery red eyes were gentle and soft, promising loyalty in our friendship. Over the past few months, Serana and I have become close friends - sisters if you will - and for her to give up her vampire blood for me was something unheard of.

Vampires - especially the pure ones like Serana - were proud of their blood. They wouldn't give into a cure so easily but here was Serana expressing her image of a chance of mortality. How could I say no to her? Tell her to go find the cure herself?

Then there was the Companions, taking me in despite our differences, and even inviting me to their blood of the beast. They saw my suffering and offered me to Hircine. Of course Serana meant more to me than the blood of Hiricine, but a better controlled power and mortality? How can I refuse such an offer. And although the lycan blood would slow down my aging process, I wouldn't be alone; I would have the Circle. Maybe even Serana would join us. I'm sure Vilkas would appreciate an extra hand around the Jorrvaskr.

After thanking Serana for her kindness, I sought out for Vilkas to negotiate his offer as well as my new offer for him. Reaching the mead hall, I only found a couple Companions: Athis, Ria, and Farkas. Farkas would be my best option in finding the Mind of Ysgramor.

"Morning, Farkas." I greeted, taking a seat next to the hung over boulder-like-man as he flashed me a warming smile. Surprisingly, he was in a pretty good mood for someone who chugged down eleven tankards and passes out cold, sleeping all night out in the cold.

"Aye, morning Shield-Sister."

"Have you've seen your brother? I need to speak to him about his... offer." My voice dropped to a whisper. The Strength of Ysgramor had a blank look on his face, as if he had no idea what I was talking about. I sighed, remembering he wasn't the brightest candle, but he made up for it in strength and kindness. "Can you just tell me where to find Vilkas."

"Sure, he's at the Skyforge."

Was it really that hard?

Sighing once more, I left Farkas to his breakfast as I ventured outside and up the flight of stairs leading to the Skyforge. Just as Farkas said, his brother was standing there, watching Eorlund Grey-Mane sharpen a great sword.

"Harbinger." I formally greeted - which I typically only did when the Companions were around - as I walked up to his relaxed figure.

"Arya. Have you made your decision?"

"Uhh... that's what I came to talk to you about. See I've been thinking and thought maybe... well..."

"Well? Come on, girl, spit it out." Vilkas coaxed impatiently.

"Sounds like you two are getting married." Eorlund laughed at his own joke as he rose from the grinding stone, only to receive a blushing vampire and an annoyed werewolf - of course he didn't know. "My apologies, Harbinger. Your sword."

Vilkas examined his sharpened blade, his icy orbs scanning for any imperfections but found none. Eorlund was truly the greatest blacksmith in Skyrim - shit all of Nirn. "Flawless as always, my friend. It will do well in my next mission."

"You're going on a mission?" I blurted out in excitement before becoming embarrassed with my outbursts.

"Just clearing out a bandit hideout. Why?"

"Maybe I could tag along?" I pleaded: a) needing to negotiate and b) getting out of this building. My hood refused to allow him to see my fluttering eyelashes as I pleaded and begged. His answer was always "it's a one man job" or "it's too dangerous."

As he walked over to the gates of Whiterun, he stopped in middle of the street, sighing with annoyance from my protesting.

"... always talk about Shield-Siblings but you never take any with you. As a leader you should be a role-model or els-"

"Okay, okay. You can come. But don't expect me to wait for you to catch up." He groaned as I thanked him by hugging his arm like a child. Behind his frown, there was a smirk.

You can't fool me, Vilkas.

...

"Hey, Vilkas." I broke the long period of silence. It was near evening time but we were still on the road, appearing to not stop at anytime soon.

"It's barely dusk, we're not stopping yet."

"No, not that. So like I was saying about your offer. I'm thinking about taking it but... I can't leave Serana alone. She wants a cure too but her cure doesn't involve lycanthropy. But I was thinking maybe I could convince her. But if you accept."

"Arya, you're a kind-hearted friend but convincing someone to take a different route they don't desire isn't something the Companions do. You have to want it."

"I see..." I frowned, watching as my feet moved in front of one another. We walked more in silence, travelling on a dirt road now. A town or village came into sight and the evening star sparkled with the moons. Vilkas said it was Falkreath and we would be stopping for the night. I only stayed silent, following his non-existent shadow like a lost pup.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: A huge THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed! I typically reply but my laptop god destroyed so I had to do everything by phone which is really annoying because it doesn't auto-correct on FanFic.**

**This explains the typos and everything else. Again, thank again and sorry**

**More Vilkas coming i promise. **

**And no I have not given up on The Wolf and the Lamb. Just having writers' block**

* * *

**_Favorite, Follow, Review, & Enjoy!_**

**_Kelleighlizz  
ConfessionsOfGaming | IG & Tumblr_**

* * *

**The Elder Scrolls: Skyrim**

**•••**

**Penumbra**

**•••**

**Book I - Agent of Night**

******•••**

**Chapter VII**

**A Chance of Mortality **

**...**

"A cure? You think lycanthropy is a cure to vampirism?"

"Serana, please. I haven't even chosen. I still need more time."

"Arya, just know that I did what I could to save you, not for you to become an agent of the night. Whatever you chose, I'll be right beside you. But just think that we could look for a complete cure, together." Serana's fiery red eyes were gentle and soft, promising loyalty in our friendship. Over the past few months, Serana and I have become close friends - sisters if you will - and for her to give up her vampire blood for me was something unheard of.

Vampires - especially the pure ones like Serana - were proud of their blood. They wouldn't give into a cure so easily but here was Serana expressing her image of a chance of mortality. How could I say no to her? Tell her to go find the cure herself?

Then there was the Companions, taking me in despite our differences, and even inviting me to their blood of the beast. They saw my suffering and offered me to Hircine. Of course Serana meant more to me than the blood of Hiricine, but a better controlled power and mortality? How can I refuse such an offer. And although the lycan blood would slow down my aging process, I wouldn't be alone; I would have the Circle. Maybe even Serana would join us. I'm sure Vilkas would appreciate an extra hand around the Jorrvaskr.

After thanking Serana for her kindness, I sought out for Vilkas to negotiate his offer as well as my new offer for him. Reaching the mead hall, I only found a couple Companions: Athis, Ria, and Farkas. Farkas would be my best option in finding the Mind of Ysgramor.

"Morning, Farkas." I greeted, taking a seat next to the hung over boulder-like-man as he flashed me a warming smile. Surprisingly, he was in a pretty good mood for someone who chugged down eleven tankards and passes out cold, sleeping all night out in the cold.

"Aye, morning Shield-Sister."

"Have you've seen your brother? I need to speak to him about his... offer." My voice dropped to a whisper. The Strength of Ysgramor had a blank look on his face, as if he had no idea what I was talking about. I sighed, remembering he wasn't the brightest candle, but he made up for it in strength and kindness. "Can you just tell me where to find Vilkas."

"Sure, he's at the Skyforge."

Was it really that hard?

Sighing once more, I left Farkas to his breakfast as I ventured outside and up the flight of stairs leading to the Skyforge. Just as Farkas said, his brother was standing there, watching Eorlund Grey-Mane sharpen a great sword.

"Harbinger." I formally greeted - which I typically only did when the Companions were around - as I walked up to his relaxed figure.

"Arya. Have you made your decision?"

"Uhh... that's what I came to talk to you about. See I've been thinking and thought maybe... well..."

"Well? Come on, girl, spit it out." Vilkas coaxed impatiently.

"Sounds like you two are getting married." Eorlund laughed at his own joke as he rose from the grinding stone, only to receive a blushing vampire and an annoyed werewolf - of course he didn't know. "My apologies, Harbinger. Your sword."

Vilkas examined his sharpened blade, his icy orbs scanning for any imperfections but found none. Eorlund was truly the greatest blacksmith in Skyrim - shit all of Nirn. "Flawless as always, my friend. It will do well in my next mission."

"You're going on a mission?" I blurted out in excitement before becoming embarrassed with my outbursts.

"Just clearing out a bandit hideout. Why?"

"Maybe I could tag along?" I pleaded: a) needing to negotiate and b) getting out of this building. My hood refused to allow him to see my fluttering eyelashes as I pleaded and begged. His answer was always "it's a one man job" or "it's too dangerous."

As he walked over to the gates of Whiterun, he stopped in middle of the street, sighing with annoyance from my protesting.

"... always talk about Shield-Siblings but you never take any with you. As a leader you should be a role-model or els-"

"Okay, okay. You can come. But don't expect me to wait for you to catch up." He groaned as I thanked him by hugging his arm like a child. Behind his frown, there was a smirk.

You can't fool me, Vilkas.

...

"Hey, Vilkas." I broke the long period of silence. It was near evening time but we were still on the road, appearing to not stop at anytime soon.

"It's barely dusk, we're not stopping yet."

"No, not that. So like I was saying about your offer. I'm thinking about taking it but... I can't leave Serana alone. She wants a cure too but her cure doesn't involve lycanthropy. But I was thinking maybe I could convince her. But if you accept."

"Arya, you're a kind-hearted friend but convincing someone to take a different route they don't desire isn't something the Companions do. You have to want it."

"I see..." I frowned, watching as my feet moved in front of one another. We walked more in silence, travelling on a dirt road now. A town or village came into sight and the evening star sparkled with the moons. Vilkas said it was Falkreath and we would be stopping for the night. I only stayed silent, following his non-existent shadow like a lost pup.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: A huge THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed!**** I have not given up on The Wolf and the Lamb. Just having writers' block**

**Almost end of book 1! I don't know how many books there will be, at least three. **

**Any suggestions for the title of book two?**

* * *

**_Favorite, Follow, Review, & Enjoy!_**

**_Kelleighlizz  
ConfessionsOfGaming | IG & Tumblr_**

* * *

**The Elder Scrolls: Skyrim**

**•••**

**Penumbra**

**•••**

**Book I - Agent of Night**

******•••**

**Chapter VIII**

**Once a Thief, Not Always a Thief**

**...**

Vilkas had already finished his chicken soup by the time I got halfway through my bowl. The silence made me tensed enough to ruin my appetite. Although it was late, he sat at the table with the empty lobby. "Tomorrow we'll head out to the hideout before the sun rises."

"Shouldn't we attack at night so they don't see us coming?" I snapped, still upset for the dumbest reasons. I knew I was mad for no reason but it felt right. His tone has been negative for the past few days and his scowl started to rub off on me. He gave me a warning look but said nothing, once again leaving me in silence.

"Can I tell you something and promise not to get mad?" That caught Vilkas's attention as he raised an eyebrow at me, folding his arms across his chest.

"I cannot make promises but I'm all ears, girl." His eyes were hard, in case I said anything to his distaste, which I probably would. It was time to come clean with the Companions and being alone with Vilkas some what helped since he was a friend who understood me - in a way.

"Before you came across me huddling in the snow, I was with Serana - as you may know. I've been on several adventures with her in the past year, traveling all over Skyrim and even outside of this world. Even before I met Serana, I was with another organization for years and years. I must have been there for most of my life. They were like family to me, my only family.

"There was Gallus, our Guildmaster. He was a lot like your Kodlak from what you've told me. He was like that protective brother-father-uncle figure, which ever felt comfortable. He was a good man. Then there was his lover, Karliah, who was a sister to me since childhood. They both were amazing people, couldn't ask for a better couple. Brynjolf and Mercer were another two great lads, although Mercer had rough edges - kind of like you, no offense.

"There were others but the five of us stayed close. A few years later, Karliah offered me a power no mortal could resist. The power handed down by a Daedra. I would become an agent of the shadows, in return I would have to serve Nocturnal in the afterlife. Gallus, Karliah, Mercer and I accepted the gift unannounced to Bryn - who was at the time training recruits. We became Nightingales.

"Everything was fine until one day Mercer returned from a mission without Karliah and Gallus. When asked where they were, he only replied, 'Karliah betrayed us and killed Gallus'. I couldn't believe it, my best friend who was like a sister killing her beloved? Why, I asked Mercer. 'Anger. Jealousy. Spite.' He replied. I still couldn't believe it. When I tried to confront Bryn about it, he only told me I was being paranoid and I had to except my loss.

"Complete bullshit. After tracking her down for months, I found Karliah and asked her what really happened. She said Mercer killed Gallus out of jealously - apparently one night Karliah and Mercer shared a bond but she left him. She tried to face the Guild but couldn't get close. Finally, I got Karliah to follow me back, swearing on our friendship to protect her. We confronted the Guild, but it was no use. I was given two options: leave and never come back or die.

"You see, Vilkas. I used to be in the Thieves' Guild."

I don't know what caused his jaw to drop further: the fact that I swore my afterlife to a Daedric Prince(ss) or the fact I was in the Thieves' Guild. And although he was sworn to a Daedric Prince as well, he was not thrilled about my tale. I felt the air stiffen between us as he lowered his crosses arms and planted his palms on the hard wood.

"Why didn't you tell us before?" He snarled. I could smell his blood boil as his wolf howled in protest. I squirmed in my seat but kept my head up in power.

"I was too overwhelmed over the whole... vampirism thing." I whispered, making sure no one else heard even if the room was damn near emptied. I couldn't read Vilkas at all; he was hurt from the information withheld from one of his own men, angered even, and he was also outraged to the point where he wanted to knock me out or even transform and eat my guts.

After several minutes, his blood didn't die down nor the fire in his eyes. I was afraid that he couldn't get a grip of his emotions and transform, so I flashed my red eyes at him - seducing him you could say. It was mainly used to calm a victim to feast upon, but either way it worked in calming Vilkas down.

"Woh." He let out a small gasp. His eyes turned silvery blue once more as his tensed muscles relaxed.

"Maybe you should go to sleep." I offered as he yawned - the night was old and the sun would rise in a few hours. We both retired to our room with one bed. He didn't argue when I told him to relax, which was nice because he was typically stubborn about it.

I sat down at the nearby desk and lit the candle before retrieving a small notebook from my satchel. I dipped the white quill in the black ink, scrapping off the excess liquid and pressed the tip to the parchment.

_K_

_It's been some time since I've written to you. Please forgive me for my absence. _

_I've come across a woman who's come quite an ally. She saved my life but she's transformed me into... well you'll see someday soon. I've also joined the Companions, surely you've heard of them. Though I just told the 'leader' everything about the Guild and Nocturnal. _

_I don't know how long they'll keep me now. _

_However, with or without their help, I'm going to visit the Guild soon even if it will cost me a limb or two. I know Brynjolf still doesn't trust us but he has to listen. I have a feeling Mercer will screw up soon enough and when he does, we'll be there. _

_Stay safe, sister. _

_A. Swordborne_


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: GREAT NEWS! MY WINDOWS 8 HAS BEEN REPAIRED AND NOW TIME TO ACTUALLY USE A PC! NO MORE TYPOS!  
**

**I WILL REPLY TO REVIEWS NEXT CHAPTER! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**I'M SO HAPPY!**

**also I will be updating previous chapters to correct them AND CONTINUE WRITING THE WOLF AND THE LAMB**

**P.S. Maybe new AC fanfic?**

* * *

**_Favorite, Follow, Review, & Enjoy!_**

**_Kelleighlizz  
ConfessionsOfGaming | IG & Tumblr_**

* * *

**The Elder Scrolls: Skyrim**

**•••**

**Penumbra**

**•••**

**Book I - Agent of Night**

******•••**

**Chapter IX**

**God of the Hunt and Lady Luck**

**...**

**The Next Morning**

It was almost dawn when I got back from delivering my letter to the courier. Vilkas was still sound asleep, almost dead-like. "Right where I left you." It was about time to wake the sleeping wolf but I couldn't help but watch his soften face relax into the feathered pillows. It was the first time I've seen him fully relaxed, even in sleep he's restless.

Most of the night he was groaning and sweating as if in a nightmare that just repeated itself over and over every night. I envied the fact that he could sleep unlike me, but I didn't know until now how disturbed he was in sleep. I didn't want to wake him for he finally just started to relax but he would kill me if he overslept.

I cursed myself at what I was about to do, but maybe he'd thank me later - probably not. "This is for your own good." I whispered to him before strapping on my belt with my sheath attached. I strapped my bow over my shoulder and began to leave, only to turn around and spread out a piece of parchment, dipping the quill back into the ink jar.

_Vilkas,_

_You were restless all night. It wasn't until almost dawn that you've finally settled down. __I'm going to clear out that bandit den. I'll be back before mid-day. _

_A. Swordborne_

_..._

"Well, well."

I cooed as I crouched by a boulder, hidden in the shadows as the sun started to rise above the mountains. I watched as two male bandits dragged a female bandit inside their den by her ankles as she clawed the ground in fear, leaving drag marks in the dirt.

They were going to rape a fellow colleague.

I swung my bow around and notched an arrow. Before tugging the string, I watched at the bandits took their patrols, memorizing each route. There were at least three inside their den, four taking watch. I couldn't strike them all down with arrows so I kept my hilt in reach, even my two daggers that were horizontally strapped to my back.

As Vilkas once instructed me to do, I took a deep breath and held it as I pulled the arrow back, instantly releasing the arrow and my breath, watching it zip through the wind as strike a built man in the neck, causing blood to pour from his mouth as he choked. As his body collapsed, the other three soon realized what was happening and began to shout.

Since they couldn't figure out where the arrow came from, I notched another arrow and sent it flying to the neck biggest guy. With my shitty luck, it hit him in his shoulder, only causing him to get angry.

"Over there!"

"Come out, worm!"

They shouted, running towards my current location.

Shit. Shit.

I was expecting to at least knock two down, but I only got one. I threw my bow to the ground and unsheathed my skyforge steel sword and took my fighting stance against the trio. The one with the arrow lodged in hos shoulder stepped forward first. "You're a pretty one, ain't cha?"

This frown turned into a disturbing smirk as he took another step closer, getting a better look of my strands of hair falling from my hood. "My, my. White hair. I could get pretty good coin with that."

I hissed, backing up to give myself some room between us. "Don't ruin her hair." He called back to the others, never once taking an eye off of me. The duo stepped past their chief, rotating their shoulders and necks. I gave out a deadly smirk, no one was around to hear them scream. A shot of excitement tore through my muscles as I dropped my blade, hissing in pleasure as I showed them my sharpened teeth.

"V-Vampire!" One screamed, trembling and stumbling backwards as he tripped over a small rock and collapsed on his arse. The other narrowed his eyes and took a swing, but he was too slow. I dodged his blade, taking several sweeps forward like a lightning bolt until I stood right before him, digging my teeth in his neck and draining his life force until he collapsed at my feet, whiter than snow.

I grinned at the chief, blood dripping from my lips and down my chin as he unsheathed his war hammer. With his whelping still sprawled over the ground, I kept my eyes on the chief.

He came at me swinging like a mad man, missing each time as I took a step back to dodge just in time. I saw his chest expand rapidly from exhaustion as we danced around the dirt for a while. I would have ended it sooner but there was no clear access to his jugular without getting hit.

Soon the other guy rose to his feet, swinging his sword at me as well. As I ducked under a horizontal swing, I slammed my shoulder into his chest, causing him to collapse once more but before I could even claim him, the big guy found enough stamina to continue swinging at me, forcing me to back away from his clumsy friend.

Shit, am I even going to get a break?

The sun was raising fast and my hood began to fall from my head. My face burned as it was exposed to the light but I couldn't find time to fix it as I rolled on the dirt to dodge the man. Not only that but something was coming, something big.

A troll? Don't tell me it's a frost troll or a cave bear.

I laid on my back, leaning on my elbows as I watched the large man stand over me, getting ready to take his last swing that would definitely hurt like a bitch. The sun was at his face, burning my now exposed face and although I tried to shield its rays with my hand, it still burned every inch of skin it touched. His huge boot stomped on my chest, holding me down as drops of his sweat dripped onto my cheek, blending in with his fellow companion's blood. "It's all over now." His dry voice croaked out as he huffed. I heard him take a deep breath before extending his body, swinging.

Yet all I could really hear was the sound of paws running faster and faster.

In mid-swing a big black shadow flashed through my vision, tackling the man standing on top of me off. A sudden weight was lifted from my chest - literally - so I rolled onto my stomach and pushed myself up, watching as a beast ripped the man's chest and face with its enormous claws before digging its snout into the man's chest and ripping his heart out with its razor teeth as the bandit's screams came to a blood gushing stop.

I looked over at the other bandit, who was sobbing as he prayed to Stendarr for mercy and a painless death or an escape - which he found none when I stumbled towards him, unsheathing my dagger as I grabbed a handful of his hair as exposed his weak neck before slicing it. I dropped his body as the blood poured down his hide armor and looked over at the beast.

I knew this scent, but it was much stronger this time. My red orbs glanced at it as it turned around, covered in blood as it growled back at me. I looked down at myself, realizing how messy I was at feeding - managing to get blood all over my black armor and even dripped from my cuirass. I looked up, smiling back at the beast in friendship as the blood finally began to take affect and protected my skin from the sun.

"You're a slob, Vilkas."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: END OF BOOK 1  
**

**Did you guys notice the new picture? **

**REVIEWS:**

**mia78: Thank you for all your amazing reviews! I'm glad that you're enjoying the 'Vilkas Moments' :D nothing is better than having a fixed pc, let me tell you #TeamCompanion! And I promise I'll get to The Wolf and the Lamb... eventually. and I tried to seperate the POV's with different symbols but as soon as I saved they vanish. Frickin FanFiction**

**Guests: I take your best wishes and keep them secured under lock and key :) and I've killed to many main charatcers in other stories that I'm probably known as George RR Martin. Thanks for always following my stories (even if there's like two I really want to re-write)**

**lady73: I'm trying not to crowd the page with dialouge and add more detail, but balancing the two can be tricky. And I really wanted to express how the vampires and werewolves are the same side of a coin #TheStruggle and glad you enjoy :D and thanks for waiting! **

**Verrokami: Well Aela is used to being Alpha wolf and thanks for your compliments! and surprise surprise.**

* * *

**_Favorite, Follow, Review, & Enjoy!_**

**_Kelleighlizz  
ConfessionsOfGaming | IG & Tumblr_**

* * *

**The Elder Scrolls: Skyrim**

**•••**

**Penumbra**

**•••**

**Book I - Agent of Night  
Finale  
**

******•••**

**Chapter X  
****Oath Keeper**  


**...**

Vilkas the werewolf and I cleared out the hideout, saving the rapped bandit but instantly killed her for she tried to stab him in the back - literally. It was the next day and we were heading back to Whiterun in silence. Right after our task was completed, Vilkas and I had an argument about several things:

one, I used my powers on a Companion, more importantly the Harbinger.

Two, I snuck out at night - apparently he woke up and found me gone for several hours.

Three, I left him behind and went off on my own - without a Shield-Sibling and without his consent.

Four, I was reckless and should have not fed during daylight.

And five, being in danger to the point he had to transform just to find and save me.

Since our little argument, he's been silent, causing my mind to bubble with negative emotions. Like: what a stuck up jerk, who the hell died and made him the boss, I knew I should have fed on him the first night I met him, at least Brynjolf doesn't turn cold shoulders on me, I bet he's just mad because his wang is small, he probably has a hairy as like a skeever, and I'm the immature one, I pity the fool who can't even enjoy himself, he needs to get laid - wait he can't with no balls, asshole.

Yeah, after thinking it through, for someone who's seen just over twenty winters and will end up seeing a million, I was pretty immature. It was near evening now and we weren't going to stop until we reached Whiterun - we were still in the Falkreath Hold! I trailed Vilkas several feet back, almost unable to make out the markings on his armor - even with my keen eyes.

If my heart still beated, it would have thumped when he looked over his shoulder - probably making sure I was still following. I could make out faint lines in his face, but really the only thing I could see was his bright silvery blue eyes from the shadows. I blushed like a tween who just saw a knight in glistening ivory armor with clean blond hair as a muscular tone. I wouldn't lie, I was attracted by Vilkas and his brother, but just how he carried himself caught me off guard so many times.

I cursed myself as I ran towards him to walk beside him in conversation. He obviously heard me running but chose to ignore my presence until I finally broke the silence between us. "I apologize for my rash actions. I was just... well I was scared to face you after my confession."

"There is nothing to forgive, sister. However I will have to speak to the Circle about your... acquaintances."

"I understand, but if it helps I've made up my mind." I confessed to Vilkas once more. He looked down at me for the first time, his brows furrowed trying to figure out what the hell I was rambling on about - sometimes I wondered myself what I was muttering on about, like now. "I pledge my loyalty to the Companions and to prove it I wish to become a member of the Circle - if you catch my drift."

"Arya, we can always have you do other tasks to prove your loyalty. You don't have to change who you are - er what you are."

"I know." I smiled, reassuring him this was my choice, what I wanted. A chance of mortality. "I know I don't have to, but I _want_ to."

Vilkas gave a shaky smile in return, not too sure of what to make of my decision and the acceptance to the blood of the beast. "You do realize you'll never see Sovrngarde unless you find a cure."

"I've already pledged an eternity of service to Nocturnal - though she would have to fight with Hircine for my soul." I mumbled the last part, not even interested in watching two Daedric Princes battle over a soul that was once cursed to immortality.

I'd wager all my septims on Hircine.

•••

"Vilkas, I want you to do it. You were the one who brought me here, your protegé."

"I agree to be your forebear, Shield-Sister."

Vilkas changed skins - his armor, clothing, and even skin ripping - as Aela drew out a dagger that shined like the full moons which happened to be out tonight. Farkas stood beside his brother, in case anything happened and to support him - I guess Vilkas tended to be calmer with his twin around. Serana stood beside me as an extra wall of defense, promising to never leave my side, no matter what Aela ordered.

"To reach the heights of the Companions, you must join us in the shared blood of the wolf." Aela began the ceremony. "Are you ready to join your spirit with the beast world, Sister?"

"I am."

With that, Aela walked over to Vilkas, holding his massive arm over the large stone bowl before slicing his arm open. Farkas's nose twitched in disgust as he watched his brother's blood pool up in the bowl. Vilkas, however, seemed unfazed with the gash in his arm. Soon enough, the stone was filled with the dark crimson blood, causing Serana and I to gag - the stench of a werewolf was almost unbearable to us, and their blood was even worse. "Alright, Sister. To complete the Blood Ritual, you must drink the blood of a werewolf."

They didn't tell me I had to drink _that_ earlier! I looked over at Serana, who gracefully smiled and directed me to the pool of blood. The scent made my eyes water and burn and my nostrils flared in disgust. My trembling hands finally found their way towards the bowl and submerged into the red liquid. I cupped my fingers and brought the blood towards my face.

Again I gagged and looked up at the Circle Members one last time. My eyes locked on Vilkas's, who's eyes were still a snow-like blue, but brighter. "For the Companions." I muttered, chugging down the liquid as it burned my whole body.

Soon, blackness took me... I was gone...

* * *

**A/N: AND THERE YOU HAVE IT. BOOK ONE COMPLETED. **

**Book two will be up shortly, I promise!**


	11. Book II

**A/N: Welcome to Book II  
**

**Review: Arya Swordborne cured her vampirism with the blood of the beast!**

**Arya Swordborne trades her immortality for the blood of the beast, but it isn't easy being a Daughter of Hircine God of the Hunt as she thought it would be. Maybe she made the wrong choice, but she isn't the only one regretting accepting a gift that turns out to be a curse. She reunites with an old Nightingale, but will things truly be the same between the two?**

* * *

**_Favorite, Follow, Review, & Enjoy!_**

**_Kelleighlizz  
ConfessionsOfGaming | IG & Tumblr_**

* * *

**The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim**

**•••**

**Penumbra**

**•••**

**Book II - Totems of the Moon  
**

**•••**

**Chapter I**  
**Ill Met in the Moonlight**

_I did it for you._

_I wanted you to see me._

_I want you._

**_•••_**

_"Come."_

_"Vilkas?"_

_"Who else? Walk with me."_

_"Why are you here?"_

_"I'm your forebear, you're my protege. Hircine and you have chosen me to guide you."_

_"Where are we?"_

_"In your dreams."_

_"My dream? I'm sleeping?"_

_"Well, yes and no. This isn't real, just a figment of your imagination. When in beast form, apart of you loses your physical form and you end up here - your imagination."_

_"So right now I'm running around as werewolf?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Then... I have no control over myself?"_

_"It's quite complicated. You see, apart of you is still in your physical form, creating judgments and decisions. Your mind is split in two, one stays and one leaves. It will make sense when you wake up."_

_"When will I wake up?"_

_"Depends on how many victims you've consumes - rabbits, dears, men. Eventually your wold spirit will retire and this part of your mind will venture back to your physical form. However, having the wolf's physical aspects isn't the only thing. It's... well how can I out it? It's like you have a second mind in your head."_

_"A second mind?"_

_"You'll start thinking differently, acting differently, et cetera."_

_"Will I change completely?"_

_"No, thankfully you'll be the same Arya Swordborne, but you'll feel different."_

_"Did you change?"_

_"I've always been the quiet, smart one since a pup. Not so much has changed. Though now I prefer solitude."_

_"But you don't have to be alone. I'm here now."_

_"Arya..."_

_"Please, I didn't just change to prove my loyalty or to 'cure' my vampirism. I wanted... well I wanted to be closer to you. I wanted to understand you. I wanted to be able to spend more time with you. I admire you, Vilkas. I guess I've always had but since you've offered me the blood, I saw it as a chance of happiness. Otherwise it would have never worked out between us."  
_

_"Us."_

_"I'm sorry... I shouldn't have blurted out like that."_

_"Arya, sweet girl. You're not the only one who saw it as a chance of happiness."_

**•••**

"Wake up, New Blood!" My ears began to ring, and I swear they were bleeding but once I inspected, they were not. I looked around, finding myself in the woods, laying on leaves and dirt...naked? Why as I naked? Is that a twig poking me in the back? And why in the hell am I so cold?

"Here, put this on before the boys come." Aela tossed me a white robe like the one she wore, which was immediately covered in earth when I failed to catch it. "Woh, don't stand up too fast." She ordered when I almost fell over.

I felt strange... My eyesight was slightly weaker but my hearing and sense of smell increased a hundred times more. I started gasping for air once my lungs were on fire - just when I got the hang of not breathing I _had_ the breathe again. I felt my muscles tense as I rotated my joints putting on the robe and boots, disappointed with the lack of warmth they provided.

"You did it. You've completed the blood ritual, and without too many casualties."

"Casualties?"

"Only a few loners. Don't worry. Wow, your eyes... they're... different. Are they always like that?"

"Medium Slate Blue, yeah." Medium Slate Blue is a mixture of purple and blue, they don't exactly completely blue but it's easier to say than purple blue - er, maybe not. A rustle came from the bushes causing me to crouch, only to have Aela laugh.

"They smell different, I would guess. All I know is you smell like us." Two shadows emerged from the bushes, also in robes like mine. Farkas smiled as he entered the clearing with his shorter brother in tow. I blushed when I locked eyes with him, remembering the conversation we had, but did he know?

"Why are you red, Arya?" His bigger twin asked as Aela began to roar in laughter.

"Aren't you shy." She responded to Farkas's question while I stuttered finding one.

"But that doesn't explain why her face is red."

"Come on, Ice-Brains. Let's back to the Jorrvaskr before dawn."

I walked next to Aela all the way home. The sun threatened to perish the darkness as it's rays peered from the mountain tops. It certainly was beautiful when it wasn't trying to kill you. "We need a code name for you, New Blood. Any ideas, boys?"

Vilkas smirked as he replied, "Oath-Keeper."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry for a late update, things have been crazy for me. But I'm kinda back for now so "lets get it started in here!"  
**

* * *

**_Favorite, Follow, Review, & Enjoy!_**

**_Kelleighlizz  
ConfessionsOfGaming | IG & Tumblr_**

* * *

**The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim**

**•••**

**Penumbra**

**•••**

**Book II - Totems of the Moon  
**

**•••**

**Chapter II  
A Nameless Soul**

**•••**

**A Week Later**

Life was certainly different - completely different than I expected. They made it look so easy, so flawless, but here I was lost in my own kind. Guilt tore at me every day since I chose a mortal life. Sereana and I argued about, well everything since my change and she ended up leaving, deciding it was better my that natural-born enemy wasn't hovering over me. Even in this state, Serana was still my greatest friend and to have her turn her back was something I couldn't forget. I saw her face every restless night - maybe staying in the shadows with her was not so bad as I thought it would be.

I may not have had to eat to survive in the daylight, but I had to eat - _a lot_ of raw meat - just to keep from raging around and slaughtering everyone who stood in my way. My anger just progressed at every little thing, building up inside me like an endless pit of fire and releasing it did nothing. I was constantly arguing with Aela, slamming my door in Farkas's face, getting into fights with Njada, and even drew my sword out on Vilkas a few times.

But the anger was nothing compared to the misery of the lack of sleep. Finally for once, I could sleep but when the moon rose to the zenith, I could hear the beast howling for escape as it clawed my skin with razor-sharp nails. It came to the point where I dreamed I was a lycan hunting down its prey and before I grasped the prey between my jaws, I'd jump out of my bed and run to the courtyard for fresh, cool air.

I mourned and suffered with the wolf twins, I envied Aela and Serana.

**•••**

It was two in the afternoon and I was just reaching the mead hall for the first time today. All those pointless hours trying to fall asleep aggravated me in a way no one else could understand. All morning I just laid there staring at my ceiling, counting the planks that divided the hall from my room - 237 planks.

I shuffled over to the table, wearing only my leather boots, form-fitting grey trousers, and a white top that exposed my arms, before plotting down in a chair with a plate of various meats and vegetables and a mug of wine. I was no drinker, but with the emotions bubbling in me like a lava pit needed cooling down with alcohol.

The mead hall was empty - for once, thank the Daedric Princes and Divines, except for Tilma who was sweeping up the mess from breakfast. I could hear Njada and Athis at it again, punching each other and knocking over everything in their path until one was standing - most likely Njada.

The older woman had a permanent frown wrinkle around her limps from years of pursing them but when she looked up at my multi-coloured orbs, she flashed me a gentle smile before getting back to work. How a woman could work so hard and never get upset I will never know, but the Companions knew better than hassle her or make her feel unwelcomed - Farkas made sure of that.

I looked down at my empty mug of wine, sighing in unsatisfactory. I wanted more wine or something stronger but I knew better than let the alcohol disrupt my keen scenes. Who knew, a band of bandits could charge right in at any moment. "You look like you need some company." A deep, husky voice appeared as if from nowhere. I mumbled under my breath, knowing exactly who it was too.

"What makes you think that, _Oh Great Harbinger_?"

"Easy girl. Just a speculation, nothing more. So, how's the new pup?" He sat beside me, popping open a bottle of mead and taking a swig. I faced him, scowling at his up-beat behavior. He almost acted like he was glad I was suffering in his new world. Fuck his smirk. At least his twin had a reason to smile all the time, but Vilkas was different.

Before I could make a remark, the double-doors slammed open, allowing the bright light flood the Jorrvaskr. A young courier came running in, panting and sweating like a pig over an open flame. Vilkas rose from his seat, greeting the younger the man. I didn't realize how tall and bulky was until he towered over the small, scrawny man - a wolf and a rabbit. I watched his silvery-blue orbs dart towards me before the smaller man came rushing towards me.

"Lady Arya, I have a message for you."

I scowled at the man, making him take a small step back as I rose to my feet. "I do not own land, nor am I in any political position. Therefor I'm no _'Lady'._" I growled between my teeth, ripping the folded parchment from his fingers.

"F-forgive me."

"For your trouble." I heard Vilkas mumble to the man before he left, handing him a few gold coins. I unfolded the parchment, looking for a name or clue to who wrote to me - nothing. Not even a symbol.

_Lass,_

"No fucking way..." I whispered to myself before continuing.

_You were right about G and M. Meet us at the Flaggon and we'll discuss more then.  
Keep an eye out for M, he successfully killed one and tried to kill more. He's running from us but doesn't mean he won't be after someone who knows the answers - you._

_Nocturnal guide you_

Nocturnal? He couldn't have... No. He didn't!

"What's the matter?" Vilkas asked as I crumpled the parchment in my fists and tossed it into the giant fire pit. Only Vilkas knew about my past, but there's no way he would allow me to leave. It's the Thieves' Guild we're talking about and I promised my loyalty to the Companions and Hircine. But if Brynjolf was right and Mercer did kill Gallus, that means Nocturnal will send for me to dispatch the runaway Nightingale. To kill a brother is punishable by eternal torture - that's if Nocturnal cares about her own rules.

"I need to go to the Rift." My soft eyes begged him, only earning a scowl and crossed arms. He knew what this mean and who sent the letter; Vilkas was not pleased.

"Your loyalty is to the Companions. You are now a warrior with honor, not some low-life scum."

I bit my tongue from defending the Guild from Vilkas's choice of words, my anger bubbling once more. "I know, and my loyalty to you will never fade. But, Vilkas, they need me."

"No, and that's final. I will not have one of my men run off to help the thing we are supposed to destroy."

"Like me, right? You a werewolf, me a vampire. It was turn me or destroy me. Am I right?"

His eyes turn cold as his nose wrinkled at me. He took a step towards me, soaring over me with his height. "That was different, and it was _your_ choice, _girl._" And with that he turned on his heels and busted out of the Jorrvaskr's back doors, once again leaving me to dwell in my own anger alone. I glanced at the front doors, unaccompanied and a doorway to the Rift.

"Well this is _my_ choice, too."


End file.
